Fruta Prohibida
by desperatesmirks
Summary: Se lo juraba una y otra vez... y siempre rompía su juramento. Siempre se dejaba vencer por la tentación y mordía la fruta prohibida. El pecado original seguía presente cada vez que Peter cedía. -Oneshot. Peter/Sylar. The Wall-


_**.Disclaimer:** Heroes es una serie de la NBC y de Tim Kring. _

**.Advertencias:** Spoilers cuarta temporada (Situado en **The Wall**). Peter/Sylar, por si no quedó claro.

**.Notas:** Es horrible, lo sé. Para la infeliz (**inefable**) y para la idiota (**vrydeus**).

**

* * *

Fruta prohibida**

* * *

La luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana, iluminaba una parte de la habitación, curiosamente era la parte del cuarto que Peter menos deseaba ver.

Cerró los ojos mientras respiraba lentamente, tratando de mantener la cordura y dejando escapar todos los recuerdos que no quería tener en su mente, pero a la vez, sabía que los recordaría por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, los recordaría en cada roce, en cada noche que la luna llena ilumine a Nueva York cómo lo hacía en ese preciso momento. Recuerdos que deseaba no tener, pero con cada respiración, también anhelaba nunca perder.

Y no entendía. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, lo que _había_ pasado. No entendía y no había algo que molestara más a Peter que no entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, porque había pasado años sin entender lo que pasaba en el entorno, meses tratando de entender lo que sucedía con su cuerpo. Cuatro años y siete meses intentando comprender cómo demonios salir de ese lugar, porqué no había una salida, un escape a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Tres meses sin entender, sin saber porqué. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Si sabía que le iba a doler tanto. ¿Por qué? Si sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo. ¿Por qué? Si sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Sentado sobre el borde de la cama, con su cuerpo al descubierto, con la luz de la luna ignorándolo para enfocarse en otro lugar, con la sábana sobre él, colocada tan delicadamente sobre su entrepierna que parecía casi poético y dejando sus piernas que colgaban de la cama libres de tela. Suspiró mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara, tratando de despabilarse. (Tal vez, tratando de quitarse los pecados de encima).

Y allí, lo que debería ser fácil, lo que debería no lastimar, lo que, supuestamente, era un castigo para alguien más y no para él, le carcomía cada parte de su ser. El remordimiento de que le estaba fallando a aquellos que más quería, la culpa de que estaba lastimando a muchas personas. Y la furia. No podía olvidar la furia que sentía consigo mismo.

Peter pasó su mano por su pelo, confundido, despeinándolo (más, si se podía) en el proceso. Pensando, dejando de pensar y volviendo a pensar en todas las cosas que debería haber hecho y no hizo, en todo lo que debería haber dicho y no dijo. Y, a su vez, en todo lo que debería haber callado, en todo aquello que había hecho y que se arrepentía demasiado.

A veces, Peter creía que el arrepentimiento era una de las peores sensaciones que cualquiera podría vivir, sin embargo, en ese momento, sentado allí, mientras le daba la espalda a la luna que se posaba majestuosa en el cielo, se dio cuenta que lo que más le dolía, lo que más le afectaba era todo lo contrario.

Giró su torso tan sólo un poco, intentando enfocar su vista en aquel otro cuerpo que la luna de ese desierto Nueva York iluminaba. Toda la solemnidad que aquella luna poseía, se proyectaba en la piel del hombre que estaba acostado boca abajo sobre la misma cama en la que se encontraba sentado Peter. Se veía como si la luna acariciara aquella espalda desnuda con devoción, con admiración.

(Y lo infinitamente peor era que _no se sentía arrepentido_)

Peter estaba confundido, algunos dirían que Peter siempre estaba confundido. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo si aquel quién estaba a su lado era el hombre que odiaba? Y era el mismo hombre que lo conocía cómo nadie llegó a conocerlo. Era el hombre que sabía leer sus expresiones por más que él se esforzara en ocultarlas. Era el sujeto que podía leer sus pensamientos sin siquiera utilizar alguna habilidad extraordinaria. Era quién se esforzaba por entenderlo, por saber qué necesitaba y así, poder satisfacerlo.

Claro que aquel hombre no sabía que había aprendido a satisfacer a Peter de algunas maneras que ninguno de los dos hubiese imaginado. Porque ese hombre podía resumir a Peter a una masa uniforme con tan solo acariciar (o besar) aquella parte sensible de su cuello, a unos dos centímetros detrás de su oreja. Esa singular parte en la piel de Peter que nadie llegó a conocer como el punto en dónde Peter Petrelli se derretía de pasión. Nadie, excepto Sylar.

¿Cómo no sentir culpa? Si compartía algo tan íntimo con el asesino de su hermano. ¿Cómo no arrepentirse de no haberse detenido a tiempo? Si ahora no había quién le quitara los recuerdos de las noches compartidas.

No había quien le haga olvidar la piel de _él_ contra su propia piel.

(Piel contra piel)

Lo odiaba, odiaba a Sylar de una manera que nunca creyó poder odiar, con una pasión e intensidad que la dejaba para los escritores de libros, para los cómics. Porque era molesto, era un idiota, era un maldito asesino y alguien que no se merecía el perdón de ningún ser humano. Peter lo odiaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello, en odiar a Sylar, en lastimarlo, en hacerle sufrir todo lo que él le hizo sufrir. No sólo eran un héroe y un villano, allí había algo más que Peter odiaba con el alma.

Se odiaba a si mismo, odiaba toda la situación y el no poder volver el tiempo atrás. El no poder volver para no cometer los errores que seguramente pagaría en un futuro. Porque debía pagar por sus errores, no era correcto quedarse así, sentirse bien con todas las cosas que había hecho, con todo lo que había pensado, con todo lo que había deseado, y que para su desgracia, _lo había conseguido_.

Porque en ese lugar, no existía poder extraordinario para poder olvidar o retroceder en el tiempo. No había Nakamura o haitiano. No había nada, tan sólo pecados.

Y se odiaba mucho más cuando se olvidaba que debía odiarse, cuando tiraba todos los pensamientos que le taladraban el cerebro después del acto, cuando no había remordimientos ni razón, cuando sólo era carne llamando a la carne, piel contra piel. Cuando se resumía a un hombre que lo único que deseaba era sexo.

Porque siempre se decía que no volvería a suceder. Juraba, ante todo lo que conocía, que no debía ceder ante la tentación de tener contacto humano, de obedecer a su libido que lo único que buscaba era un poco de calor en ese frío Nueva York. Se lo juraba una y otra vez... y siempre rompía su juramento. Siempre se dejaba vencer por la tentación y mordía la fruta prohibida. El pecado original seguía presente cada vez que Peter cedía.

A veces, estaba convencido que toda la culpa era de la fruta prohibida, que era ella la que lo tentaba, sugerente. Provocándolo, sublime, le hacía enojar, le hacía perder los estribos. Él, con su elegancia, con sus sarcasmos e ironías, que le decía cosas que le lastimaban y le hacían perder la cordura, siempre empezaba igual. Por lo menos, así empezó la primera vez.

**x-x-x**

—No vas a conseguirlo —le dijo, después de haber estado cuatro horas observándolo golpear aquel muro con el martillo—. ¿Cuatro años, cuatro meses y tres días no fueron suficientes ejemplos de que no vas a poder salir de aquí?

Peter no contestó y siguió arremetiendo contra la pared.

Siempre se preguntaba cómo es que Sylar podía llevar la cuenta del tiempo, cómo se podía manejar para saber cuántos años, meses y días habían pasado. Una vez se lo preguntó, uno de aquellos días en los que llegaban a una tregua y se comportaban como dos personas que no estaban encerradas en la mente de uno de ellos, que actuaban como si siempre hubiese sido así y jamás se hubiesen odiado, treguas que duraban poco (según Peter, el otro siempre las arruinaba). Se lo preguntó, pero Sylar no supo qué contestarle, se quedó pensando dubitativo _"será mi poder de entender cómo funcionan las cosas"_, recuerda haber aceptado la respuesta y no preguntar nada más. Pero tanto él como Sylar sabían que esa no era la respuesta, que era por algo más.

Sylar seguía apoyado contra el muro y sonrió, con sorna.

—Siempre hablas tanto, Peter —ironizó Sylar—. Siempre me pregunté cómo es posible que hable más con Nathan y sus recuerdos y no contigo, que según tus propias palabras, _lo único real aquí, somos nosotros._

Peter no se detuvo a pensar porqué Sylar se acordaba de lo que le dijo hace tanto tiempo, y dejando el martillo a un costado, tomándose su tiempo, se acercó para darle con su puño a la mejilla derecha del villano. El otro se sujetó la cara con una mano mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su mentón. Sonrió. Estúpido maniático.

—Al fin obtengo una reacción del gran héroe Petrelli.

—Eres un maldito bastardo —le dijo Peter agarrándolo por el cuello del abrigo.

—Lo soy —le respondió, aún sonriendo con la boca llena de sangre, no creía haberle pegado tan fuerte—, ¿Acaso no soy el villano, Peter? Un minuto, ahora soy el héroe que debe salvar a Emma.

Peter tampoco le contestó esta vez, pero no por eso, Sylar se iba a quedar callado.

—Y si soy el héroe —su sonrisa llena de sangre y la mirada irónica que tenía en su cara le hacía acordar a aquel Sylar de un tiempo atrás que pensaba volar la ciudad de Nueva York—, ¿eso te convierte a ti en el villano, Peter?

Odiaba que pronunciara su nombre de esa forma, que se animara a hablarle como si nada pasara, que sea tan insoportable. Odiaba que siempre que necesitaba algo Sylar estaba ahí dispuesto a todo, si él quería pasar el día entero derribando el muro, él estaba a su lado, si Peter quería estar solo, Sylar lo dejaba solo. Así con tantas cosas, si quería discutir, si quería hablar, si quería molerlo a golpes, siempre Sylar estaba dispuesto a darle lo que quería (aunque nunca de una manera normal, como cualquier otra persona haría. Sylar era un sádico, después de todo).

—¿Qué quieres, Sylar? —le preguntó, aún enojado— ¿Qué quieres?

Sylar estiró su cuello y se acercó unos centímetros, todo lo que la resistencia de las manos de Peter sobre él se lo permitió.

—¿Qué quieres tú, Peter? —le susurró, Peter podía oler el aroma a óxido de la sangre, casi sentir su sabor. Y ahí estaba, Sylar preguntándole qué quería para poder dárselo, para poder satisfacer las necesidades de Petrelli.

**x-x-x**

Hubo un día, no hacía mucho tiempo (o eso creía), que Peter cometió algo estúpido. Al parecer, en la pesadilla de Sylar, el alcohol afectaba al cuerpo de la misma manera que lo hubiese hecho en la vida real. Peter no lo sabía, sino no lo hubiese hecho, no hubiese deseado poder probar un poco de cerveza otra vez, tampoco lo hubiese dicho en voz alta para que la mente de Sylar la materializara en algún mercado.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo tomando hasta que Sylar le encontró. Y eso no fue lo más estúpido que cometió ese día, no sabe cómo empezó, cómo sucedió. Se encontraba insultando a Sylar, furioso, porque su mente insistía en recordarle todo lo que había perdido, el otro ni siquiera le contestó, absorto en el trabajo de intentar mantenerlo en pie. Peter, arremetido por una rabia que hacía tiempo no tenía, se soltó y le comenzó a pegar. Pero eso le hacía enojar aún más porque Sylar no se defendía.

(Sylar nunca se defendía).

Entonces aún sin saber qué estaba haciendo, sintió un impulso y se dejó llevar por él, agarró a Sylar por el cuello de su abrigo y lo atrajo hacia si mismo.

Decir que sabía lo que hacía sería una estupidez. Porque Peter no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza y mucho menos en aquel pasillo del mercado. Peter no tenía idea de nada, sólo se dejaba llevar por la furia que sentía.

El beso no fue dulce, mucho menos suave. Pero sentir la cercanía de otra persona después de tanto tiempo, despertó en Peter algo que no creía que necesitaba. Eran tan sólo dos bocas chocando, un enfrentamiento de poderes, una nueva forma de dominar al otro. Era fuego, y Peter se estaba quemando.

Cuando escuchó un gemido y se dio cuenta que estaba disfrutando aquel beso (proveniente de él o Sylar, no tenía idea de quién), lo empujó tan de repente cómo lo había atraído hacia si. Se alejó y deseó estar solo, solo en la otra punta de Nueva York. Así sucedió.

**x-x-x**

Ahora volvía a recordar ese momento, el cual había enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria. Mientras volvía a sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Sylar, tan cerca. Él suspiró.

—Quiero tantas cosas, Peter —dijo en un susurro desesperado. Peter también, él quería muchas cosas y deseaba algunas más. Deseaba poder entender lo que sucedía en su cabeza en esos momentos, porque realmente no comprendía lo que podría estar a punto de hacer.

Pero la cordura pudo más y lo llevó de nuevo al mundo real (o a la pesadilla). Así que soltó a Sylar y dejó caer los brazos al costado del cuerpo, luchando contra la tentación.

Sylar volvió a sonreír.

—Siempre te creí más valiente —Peter no lo miró, lo había soltado pero aún no se había alejado— ¿Puedes pegarme pero no te atreves a mirarme de frente?

No iba a darle el gusto, él tan sólo lo estaba provocando.

—¿Qué hubiese dicho Nathan? —preguntó—¿Qué hubiese _hecho_ Nathan? —pronunció sugerente.

Y eso fue lo que le sacó de quicio. Lo que provocó que aquella furia conocida volviera a apoderarse de él. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de mirarlo, cuando empujó a Sylar contra el muro (más, si podía), con su mismo cuerpo. Tan fuerte que golpeó la cabeza del villano en el proceso pero no le importó, porque le estaba besando otra vez.

Rápido, furioso, rabia contenida que sólo salía a flote por las provocaciones de Sylar. Peter tenía una mano sobre su cuello y la otra sobre su hombro, cada vez aprisionándolo más contra la pared, fuerte, lastimándolo.

Escuchó un quejido cuando su cabeza golpeó otra vez el muro, y esa vez le importó aún menos, porque su boca le pedía más atención. Porque la guerra que se estaba desatando allí era más importante que cualquier otra lucha interna que pudiese tener Peter dentro de él.

Porque sabía mejor, incluso con el sabor ácido de la sangre sabía bien. La boca de Sylar sabía a fruta prohibida y él era todo un pecador.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, pero ahora sí sabe que si le muerde el labio inferior a Sylar, éste suele volver el beso más apasionado si es posible. Supo, que Sylar siempre fue capaz de darle lo que quería, que estaba dispuesto a satisfacerlo de cualquier manera, incluso de aquellas que apenas estaba empezando a imaginar.

No supo, tampoco, en qué momento el muro desapareció y se encontraban en otra locación, se encontraban en el departamento de Sylar, allí dónde pasaban los momentos en que no ocupaban su tiempo derribando la pared. Estaban en la habitación dónde dormía Sylar, trastabillando sin parar de tocarse, sin dejar de explorarse el uno al otro.

A Sylar le gustaba dominar la situación también, colocando su mano sobre la nuca de Peter atrayéndolo más hacia él, incitándolo a que se le acercara más, siempre más. Él intentaba dominarlo, pero cómo había pasado en todas sus luchas anteriores, Peter terminaba ganando.

Y cómo siempre, la tentación le terminaba ganando a Peter.

**x-x-x**

Sucedía siempre de la misma manera, empezando por el sarcasmo, por palabras que le lastimaban, o que Sylar creía que lastimaban a Peter, porque así se lo hacía creer, porque así podía insultarlo de vuelta, golpearlo y luego comerle la boca. Así se permitía tocarlo hasta hacer que grite su nombre, y Peter no se arrepentía tanto.

Comenzaba igual y terminaba igual, con uno de los dos levantándose antes que el otro y sin hablar del tema por los días siguientes. Generalmente era él quien se iba primero, se vestía en silencio y volvía a trabajar para poder derribar el muro. A veces, se despertaba y Sylar no estaba, nunca se tomó la molestia de buscarlo.

Podían pasar días sin verse, pero, irremediablemente, cuando querían algo del otro se encontraban sin siquiera buscarse.

Había días, también, en los que charlaban como si nunca nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, hablando de cosas banales y matando el tiempo con algo más que no fuese follar.

Pero Peter aún se creía culpable, allí sentado en la cama, a punto de irse, él sentía culpa. Porque lo que hacían estaba mal, porque lo que él se permitía sentir cuando estaba con Sylar no se lo debería permitir, porque no debería ni mirarlo. Era una falta de respeto hacia la memoria de Nathan.

Cada vez que estaba con Sylar incluso antes de haber sucumbido ante sus impulsos, Peter creía que estaba traicionando a Nathan. Porque lo veía, y veía al villano asesinando a su hermano.

Sin embargo, sentía más culpa, porque cada vez pensaba menos tiempo en Nathan, antes solía pensar en él todo el día, Peter creía que era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando contra esa pesadilla.

En esos momentos, cuando se dejaba llevar por el instinto y arremetía contra Sylar, no pensaba en Nathan, lo que menos pasaba por su cabeza era el recuerdo de su hermano. La tenía ocupada en cosas más obscenas, en dónde podía colocar su mano para hacer gemir a Sylar, cómo debería chupar su clavícula para dejar una marca en su piel, cuándo decirle que estaba llegando al orgasmo.

Los remordimientos llegaban después, cuándo ambos se dejaban caer exhaustos, uno encima del otro, sobre la cama de Sylar (siempre allí). Y, generalmente, Sylar se quedaba dormido mientras él reunía fuerzas para alejarse. Ahí, cuando era más vulnerable, habiendo dejado percibir sus más ínfimos deseos.

Tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Debía dejar de acostarse con Sylar y mantener la cordura. Peter suspiró y miró aquella luna que prefería al otro en vez de él. Realmente debía parar, por mas que aquello le mantuviese sano, fuerte. No tiene idea porqué, pero desde que tuvo sexo con Sylar, le resultaba más fácil permanecer allí, incluso parecía poder llevar la cuenta del tiempo que llevaban en la mente de Sylar. Sabía, por ejemplo, que hacía tres meses que follaban.

Aún así, sin importar que eso parecía ser lo único que le mantenía sano (pero que a la vez lo enloquecía más que cualquier otra cosa), Peter tenía que detenerse.

Se prometió a sí mismo, quién sabe cuántas veces ya, que no volvería a ceder. Por respeto hacia su hermano.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Escuchó tus engranajes trabajar —Sylar seguía jodiéndole la vida, no se tomó el trabajo de mirarlo.

—Ahora no, Sylar —le contestó, dispuesto a irse como debería haberlo hecho minutos atrás. Siempre era él quien dominaba la situación, siempre quién decidía cuándo y cuándo no (él o sus estúpidos impulsos o su sin razón, pero al fin y al cabo todo pertenecía a Peter). Esa vez, fue diferente.

—Ahora sí, Peter —pronunció su nombre en un susurro provocador, cerca de su oreja, no tenía idea cuándo se había acercado tanto. Mentiría si dijera que ese susurro no le había erizado los pelos de la nuca.

Los dedos de Sylar se enredaron en el pelo de Peter y tiraron con fuerza, agachando su cabeza para poder atrapar la boca de Peter con uno de esos besos avasallantes de Sylar, de esos que siempre le insinuaban que él estaba marcando territorios. De esos que decían a los gritos: _mi nombre es Sylar y me perteneces._

Mentiría, también, si dijera que esos momentos de Sylar no le gustaban.

Intentó poner resistencia, luego de haber estado tanto tiempo pensando en los errores que había cometido, en que debía redimirse. Lo intentó, pero como era tan normal en esa pesadilla a diferencia del mundo real, Peter falló.

Rompió su promesa una vez más, cuando Sylar abandonó su boca y le besó allí, en ese punto dónde Sylar sabía que él se derretía, sobre el cuello detrás de la oreja. Allí, porque el otro estaba seguro que Peter se rendía.

Peter se dejó hacer, hasta que volvió a tomar las riendas del asunto y se dio vuelta, dejando la sábana que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, caer olvidada al suelo. Empujando a Sylar contra la cama y dominando la situación una vez más.

Sabía que se arrepentiría. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero la fruta prohibida era tan apetitosa que le importaba muy poco en ese momento lo que era correcto y lo que no. Ya se sentiría culpable después, ahora debía disfrutar.

De todos modos, podía tener sexo con él, pero nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza perdonarlo. Y mucho menos cuando estaba muy ocupado con la boca de Sylar sobre la suya.

**.**

**

* * *

**

¿Reviews?

_**Carli,** 'the only thing that's real, is us.' (asjsadjaskldjkl, eso es amor)_


End file.
